


Destiny Across Universes

by SakumaRei



Category: Homestuck, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumaRei/pseuds/SakumaRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been back for a little over two months when a girl with purple text first contacted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny Across Universes

**Author's Note:**

> I now take [commissions](http://princeofhappyfeelings.tumblr.com/commissions).

He had been back for a little over two months when a girl with purple text first contacted him, upon asking her later, what exactly she had wanted, he received no reply. He answers her with a disdainful reply and a comment about how he had  _worlds_  to take over, he doesn’t have time to sit and talk to a mortal. He lies to her; after all he was a mortal now too. He tells her different, he tells her he’s a three-thousand year old spirit.

He finds out later, she lied to him too.

 

She tells him that she’s destroyed the world, and it was fun. She explains the medium, the game, her consorts to him and she tells him that she’s still there in the medium. It’s too hard and hurts too much to try and explain how she came to be on earth again; how she has to deal with horrorterrors and the outer ring on a nightly basis.

 

He admits surprisingly easy that his evil plans haven’t been exactly working lately, and that he doesn’t really have any—if he’s being perfectly honest. She wants to know, what exactly would destroying the world accomplish? He’s not sure if he knows anymore. He still hates the pharaoh and he still wants to kill him, he’s at least still sure of that.

 

She tries to psycho-analyze him and it’s admittedly hard at first. She believes everything he’s saying, completely honestly she does, it might make her naïve but after what she’s dealt with she sees nothing far-fetched about his story. She tries to tell him, you know, the world isn’t that bad Bakura. Humans are always bettering themselves. There’s bad with humanity, she tells him, but there’s also good.

 

He doesn’t really believe her; thousands of years left festering in his own hatred for the wrongs that had been done to him have blocked him from being able to see the good that Rose spoke of. If he stopped for a minute, maybe he could look around him and notice all the people, and see that they weren’t all bad. Perhaps, if he’d just let himself be whole for once—let himself forget about the hatred eating away from the inside out, he’d see the children running about and know that humans had to be good sometimes too. Humans learned to be evil, they were born good.

 

She asks him questions he finds tough to answers. He never even has most of the answers. No one had ever taken the time to ask him about his motives or ask him why he did the things he did; he realizes he couldn’t have told them even if they did. She explains to him the dream bubbles, time loops, and the outer ring. They remind him of the shadow realm. She tells him about squiddles, and those, he thinks, are terrifying. It’s always the things that appear good natured that end up hurting you.

 

He wonders what she’s like and what she looks like. He wonders who she really is and what she’s up to, and how it’s possible that he’s come into contact with another universe entirely. He also wants to know how an innocent child of thirteen could destroy the world by playing a game when he couldn’t.  He asks her. She tells him he must not be very good at it.

 

She enjoys their conversations a lot more than she should; she doesn’t really like it when other people from his world start talking to her. She likes one of them, tolerates the other, and the last one she hates so much she sendifciates a brick on his head.

 

He gets mad at her early on in their friendship. They find out their theory is correct and there are versions of everybody in every universe. He finds out she’s a famous author, and he feels a heart he thought he no longer had for anyone besides Ryou clench a little bit. An unfamiliar feeling spreads through his body; the feeling is pride and also rings of a familial bond. She’s like the little sister he never had, and he realizes with disgust that this means they really are friends. She tells him to send  her from his universe a fake rose; he sends her a fake rose and a letter. He buys the fake rose from a store for thirty cents; he didn’t steal it. She says that flatters her in the same way she says everything, heavy sarcasm with a touch of genuine emotion. His paranoia, due to the fact that he realizes they are actually friends, causes him to over react. She’s trying to manipulate him, he thinks, and get them to admit they’re friends. They are not friends, he insists. They don’t talk for a day; she sends items all over his apartment with her sendificator. Ryou eats all the candy she sent and gets sick. Bakura sells all her pillows on ebay and pretends they’re designer.

 

They both come clean about the small lies they told in the beginning. He tells her, no I’m not a spirit. I’m on earth actually, she tells him. She explains to him why she lied, explains that she’s grimdark and she can rarely leave the house; she tells him about the deal she made with the horrorterrors. He doesn’t offer her a reason for his lie. They find out things together that link their worlds. The most interesting one is that every world shares the same Shadow Realm, or as Rose preferred to call it, the  _outer ring_.

 

Despite the fact that it’s hard to go out in public she travels around a lot. He tells her Egypt is beautiful, she goes there. She tells him that in her world, his village is alive. Something that she isn’t quite sure of, like an over-throwing, occurred. The pharaoh never ordered his village destroyed. The items were never created. The card game never made. The spirits on the cards and the shadow games of ancient Egypt are lost to the modern world, existing separately away from them. This doesn’t make them any less real. She tells him that Ryou stays in this village, she talked to him, he’s very happy. His father does his archaeology work; his mother and sister were never killed because they spend their days while Ryou’s dad works, in Bakuras village. They are long descendants of the village leader. Malik’s happy too, she tells him, without a Pharaoh and without the items, his life wasn’t spent locked away from the world. He goes to school and is friends with Ryou.

 

For the first time since his villages’ destruction he cries. She understands.

 

A few days later, in Bakuras village, Rose is told they have something for her. She sees a wall covered in drawings and a persona that resembles her. They gave her a box with her name on it. The same day, Bakura receives a letter in the mail from the famous author Rose Lalonde.


End file.
